Another New Year At BETA
by Red Witch
Summary: No matter how many things change, year after year some things still remain the same. Unfortunately for the Galaxy Rangers.


**The disclaimer telling all of you that I don't own any Galaxy Rangers characters has a hangover. Happy New Year Everyone! **

**Another New Year At BETA**

"Once again it's New Year's Eve," Doc smiled as he raised his champagne glass. "A time to reflect on the old year, to welcome the new…"

"And to get drunk and party down! Whoo hooo!" Bubblehead the defective memory bird landed on his head and started to dance.

"I know what _my_ New Year's Resolution is going to be," Doc growled.

"One thing you learn about New Year's Eve at BETA, Eliza," Zach told his wife. "It never gets dull." The Galaxy Rangers and several of their friends and family were at the party at BETA Mountain's great hall. It was filled with Rangers, alien ambassadors and other political officials but not to capacity.

"Is it me or is the crowd actually smaller this year?" Zozo asked as he looked around.

"It's smaller because half of the Earth's government officials are either in jail or on the lam," Commander Cain snorted. "And a few of them got smart and decided to stay at home this time. Which is really a shame. I love a good New Year's Eve party."

"Of course you do," Zach gave him a look. "It's one of your best sources for blackmail material."

"That and the free entertainment," Cain shrugged. "But it looks like it's going to be a quiet one this year. Unfortunately."

"WHOOPIEEEEEE!" A purple squid like alien ran across the ceiling using his tentacles.

"Here we go," Commander Cain picked up.

"That same ambassador keeps getting drunk and running across the ceiling using his tentacles," Waldo wrinkled his nose in disgust. "It never fails. Every time there is a party or a special occasion he takes one drink and starts running up the walls."

"Well I'm not chasing him down this **year!**" Zachery snapped.

"I'll play with him!" Bubblehead flew off.

"You do that Bubblehead," Doc groaned. "Gooseman your crazy bird seriously needs a tune up? Gooseman? Where is he?"

"He and Niko went to be alone for a little bit," Darkstar explained. She and Stingray were at the party too. Stingray was carrying their baby daughter in his arms.

"You sure it's a good idea to bring an infant to the party?" Waldo pointed.

"Couldn't exactly get a sitter," Stingray shrugged. "Besides it's not like she wouldn't be up anyway. She's a regular little night owl."

"But she's so well behaved and quiet," Eliza smiled as the baby gurgled.

"Until she gets hungry," Darkstar smirked. "Then she sounds like the alarm for World War Three."

"HELP! THE NACHO FAIRY IS TRYING TO CURSE ME!" The purple alien ran on the ceiling over them.

"No I'm not! I just want a hug!" Bubblehead flew after him. "And twenty bucks!"

"She's also easily entertained," Stingray snorted as the baby giggled at the funny alien on the ceiling being chased by Bubblehead. "Then again…"

"Foxx…" Cain sighed.

"No way! I am not chasing after them again!" Zach snapped. "I don't care if it is a direct order! Last time I did that I got suction marks all over my body and they stayed there for weeks!"

"I wasn't going to ask you to **stop** them," Cain corrected. "I was going to ask you to get a video camera and tape it for blackmail. Or the Universe's Funniest Home Videos. Whichever makes the most cash for me."

"I'll do it," Doc shrugged and went to get one.

Meanwhile outside Shane and Niko were looking at the stars on a balcony. "I always loved New Years," Niko admitted. "It's like the world has a clean slate. You don't know what will happen but you hope things will turn out for the better."

"I'm not exactly sorry to see the back of the old year," Shane grunted. "After everything that's happened I'm amazed I'm here at all."

"It has been a hard year for the both of us, but a lot of good things happened too," Niko said. "And there is one thing you can be proud of."

"What's that?" Shane asked.

"You kept your resolution to me last year," Niko smiled. "Remember last year you promised to help me find out who was responsible for the deaths of my parents and my colony?"

"I did," Shane sighed as he pulled her close. "Who knew that would lead to civil war and finding out my secret past?"

"That wasn't your fault Shane."

"A lot of things aren't my fault but I keep getting stuck in the middle of them anyway," Shane let out a breath. "But there were good things that did happen. Zachery got his wife back. Darkstar and Stingray came back. Cheyenne was freed from her past. The Supertroopers were finally avenged. I became an uncle and got a huge family…"

Bubblehead then fluttered down and landed on Shane's head. "Hello?" He looked down at his owner. "Am I interrupting something?"

"On the other hand…" Shane groaned. "Bubblehead what are you doing?"

"Uh, trying to establish an alibi?" Bubblehead chirped.

"For **what?**" Shane asked sharply.

"Uh…" Bubblehead thought. "I forgot."

BRRRINNNNGGGGGGGG!

"Oh yeah! I had nothing to do with the sprinkler system going off," Bubblehead chirped.

"THERES WATER EVERYWHERE! SOMEONE SAVE THE DIP!" Zozo yelled.

"FORGET THE DIP! SAVE THE DRINKS! THEY'RE WATERED DOWN ENOUGH AS IT IS!" Commander Cain yelled.

WHUMP!

"WHY IS THERE BUTTER ALL OVER THE FLOOR?" Waldo yelled. "I HAVE FALLEN AND IT IS VERY HARD FOR ME TO REPOSITION MYSELF VERTICALLY AGAIN!"

"I had nothing to do with that either," Bubblehead chirped. "I think…"

"La, la, la, la, la! La, la, la, la, la…" Buzzwang danced by wearing a hat made of fruit, a colorful dress and shaking maracas.

"I suppose you had nothing to do with reprogramming Buzzwang into thinking he's Carmen Miranda again?" Shane asked sarcastically.

"I'll say," Bubblehead remarked. "I was going for Frank Sinatra. Hey it's not my fault that guy is missing a few microchips from his processor!"

"GET YOUR TENTACLES OFF ME YOU DRUNK!" Zachery was heard yelling.

"Why do I have the feeling this year is going to have the **same** amount of insanity as **last year?"** Shane sighed.

"Only if we're extremely lucky," Bubblehead chirped.

**Happy New Year Everyone!**

**Red Witch**


End file.
